


BEG Oneshots

by CovetingMyGrappler



Category: Brown-Eyed Girls (Band)
Genre: Cliche love stories, F/F, Femslash, Garsha, Jeryo - Freeform, Narin, Romance, Shoujo-ai, Yuri, cheesy stuff, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CovetingMyGrappler/pseuds/CovetingMyGrappler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bundle of BEG oneshots/stories. Rating differs, pairings differ, length differs, ... Yeah, it's a bit of this and that. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Narin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction for the BEG fandom. I simply thought there were way too few of them so I decided to try my hand at it! English is not my native language, so my apologies for (spelling) mistakes that I'm certain are in here. 
> 
> First M-rated fic I've ever written so sorry if it's no good :') Enjoy!
> 
> Narin (Gain x Narsha)

You huff as you hear soft knocking on your front door. You had just gotten into bed and even though it’s not a cold night for a winter night, you don’t feel like leaving your warm covers behind. A soft “Unnie…” convinces you to do so anyway. You hiss as your feet hit the cold floor beneath you. Snatching a bathrobe you make your way towards the front door. Your heart breaks at the sight that greets you when you unlock the door. Gain is standing bare-footed in front of you, heels clasped in her left hand. She’s not crying, but her eyes are red and swollen nonetheless.

“Gain? What’s wrong?” You step aside, allowing her space to come in. She softly shuffles inside, making her way to the nearest chair. You follow her and kneel down before her as she sits down. You slowly take the heels from her hand and put them down beside her. It’s silent for a while. Not wanting to rush her, you stay kneeled in front of her, your hands placed on her knees.  
A few more moments pass until she finally raises her gaze to meet yours. “I broke up with Jo Kwon.” You can’t help but frown. They had been a couple for several years now. A happy one at that, at least that’s what you thought. “Wow… I mean… I didn’t see that coming. Why did you break up with him?” You squeeze her knee a little to show your support.  
The young woman brings her hands up to cover her face. You see some tears spill out from underneath. “I… I don’t know. I mean, we had a great relationship but…”  
You wait for her to continue, but she doesn’t. “But…?” You softly pull her wrists, her face uncovered again. She looks incredibly vulnerable and you almost regret asking. “But I want to feel love. This was not it.”  
“You didn’t love him?” You ask it gently, not wanting to upset her again. “I did. But not like that. He was more like a brother to me… Well, a good friend.” She sighs, wiping the tears from her cheeks. “I love him, just not in that way.” She repeats again, barely audible this time. 

You bite the inside of your cheek. It’s hard to hear all of this after they have been together for so long already. “Are you sure you don’t love him? Maybe it just doesn’t feel as fresh as it did at the start?” You immediately regret those words as Gain pushes your shoulder. “I know how I feel, unnie!” You grab her wrists again before she can push you again. “Shhhh, I’m sorry. I know. I’m sorry.” You pull her close, holding her wrists in between the two of you. Gain buries her head into the crook of your shoulder, your shirt getting damp because of salty tears. You keep shushing and stroking her hair. You don’t know how much time passes, but eventually you can feel her calm down again. “You did they right thing, Gain. You did.” You feel her hands finally sliding out of yours. She puts her arms around you and hugs you tightly. “Thank you for being here for me.” You smile. “Anytime.”  
You slowly pull out of the hug, ridding her cheeks of the remaining tears with your thumbs. She hesitantly opens her mouth, before closing it again abruptly. You raise an eyebrow in question.  
“Could I stay over maybe? Just for a while. I’m not used to being alone.” You smile at her “Of course.”  
You push yourself upward again, your knees hurting from kneeling so long. Pulling your bathrobe tightly shut again, you begin the search for some blankets for Gain. You manage to sneak a peek at the clock in between. 3a.m. You can’t help but groan. It’s going to be fun to wake up tomorrow.  
You manage to find 2 relatively big blankets. Thankfully it’s not that cold yet. Scooping up a pillow, you make your way to the couch. You manage to make it look somewhat comfortable. “Do you need something to sleep in?” Gain sits down on the couch, fluffing the pillow. “If it’s not too much to ask for.” 

After a solid 10 minutes of searching through your closet, you manage to find a baggy t-shirt. You wonder briefly where you got it from and decide it has got to be from one of your exes. Shuffling back to the living room, you’re taken aback by what you find. Gain clothes are spread all over the floor and the only thing she’s wearing are her undergarments. You grin and throw the shirt you found at her head. “You were never one to be shy, were you?” Gain manages to catch the shirt before it falls down to the ground. “Unnie!” she groans, trying to flatten her blue hair again. You start gathering the clothes she carelessly dropped to the ground while Gain holds the shirt judgingly in front of her before slipping into it. You smile, happy with the choice you’ve made. The shirt reaches about mid-thigh and looks comfy enough to sleep in. Quickly folding the girl’s clothes, you drop them on the chair Gain had been sitting on. “Do you have to work tomorrow, Gain?”  
She nods. “Okay. I’ll wake you up. You should try to get some sleep now.”  
Gain nods again, covering herself with the blankets. Shutting off the lights on your way, you make your way to your bedroom. “Unnie?” You stop and turn around. “Yeah?”  
“Thank you for… everything.”  
   
\--- Narin ---

Even your soft phone alarm doesn’t help with waking up. Staying up late last night had definitely taken its toll on you. Getting rid of the covers, you notice you forgot to rid yourself of your bathrobe. Even still, it was cold without the soft duvet covering you. You would definitely have to take care of more blankets for Gain if she decides to stay another night. Speaking of, you should probably wake her. Quickly putting on some socks to warm your feet somewhat, you make your way to the living room.  
The sofa is empty when you arrive, a slightly burned smell coming from the kitchen. Scratching your head, you decide to follow the scent. Sure enough, Gain is making pancakes. She’s still wearing the large shirt, her blue hair unkempt, pointing in several directions. “Morning,” You say, going straight to the coffee machine. Gain, whom was apparently oblivious to your presence, almost dropped a pancake she was putting on a plate. “Oh gee, don’t scare me like that, unnie!” You can’t help but laugh. “Scare you? I’m not the one who’s spreading a burnt smell throughout the apartment.” Gain crossed her arms, trying to put up an angry face… And failing miserably. “I was trying to do something nice for you here.” You smile and softly squeeze her shoulder “I know. They look good. The taste remains to be seen.” You wink at her before occupying yourself with the coffee machine again. “Coffee?”  
“No thanks. You drink way too much of that stuff, unnie. Can’t be healthy.” Her back turned to you, she can’t see your shrug. Instead she takes another plate out of the cupboard and throws another 2 pancakes on it. As she continues to set the table she suddenly lets out a sharp gasp. “Oh! I forgot to tell you, but my new single is getting released today.” You can tell she’s both excited and nervous at the same time. “Can’t wait to hear it! I’ll check it out after work.” Gain nods excitedly. “I hope you’ll like it. The clip was pretty awkward to film.” You sit down in front of a plate and start eating. “I’m sure it’ll turn out fine. Also, I guess I won’t be poisoned by your pancakes after all. They taste pretty good. Thanks for making them.”  
She shoots you a bright smile “It was the least I could do. Say… You don’t happen to have some extra clothes for me to wear? I’m stopping by my place later on but for now…”  
“I’m sure I’ll find something that will suit you.”

\--- Narin ---

You had managed to find a casual white shirt and a skirt for Gain to wear. She probably looked better in it than you ever had. After cleaning yourselves up, you both went you separate ways and left for work.  
It was an uneventful day. So uneventful even, they let you off early. You make a quick stop at the supermarket, buying a few essentials before making your way home. Opening the door to your apartment, you can’t help but feel little embarrassed at the mess that awaits. You spend some time cleaning up; putting groceries away, doing the dishes, washing clothes (including Gain’s, because she might just need them) and so on. After about half an hour you decide you’ve done enough work for one day and settle yourself in the sofa, under the blanket, with your laptop. Only thing that could make this better would be some coffee, but your legs refuse to bring you back to the kitchen. It will have to do.  
You don’t have to scroll long before Gain’s new video pops up on your screen. You put the video on full screen, stretching your long legs along the length of the sofa.

\--- Narin ---

You don’t know how many times you’ve had to close your jaw again while watching, it’s a miracle there isn’t any drool yet. It was so weird to see Gain like that. She had always been the youngest in the group and sometimes you forget that she too has grown into a wonderful… sexy woman. You press the replay button, again. You don’t know how many times you’ve watched the Paradise Lost video by now, but it’s too captivating to stop. The way she is dressed, the erotic hip-movements, her expressions … Just … Everything.  
You are so engrossed in the video, that the sudden knocking on the door makes you jump out of the sofa. You quickly pause the video and open the door. Of course it was Gain. Well, this was a little awkward. You try to erase the video from your mind, for the time being at least. “Hi there, how was work?”  
“Eh, the usual. Nothing new.” You step aside once again to let her pass. Instead she pulls you into a tight hug. You return the hug and plant some pats on her back before she lets go and continues towards the sofa. Only then you notice the suitcase she’s dragging along. “Erhm… Are you planning on moving in or…?”  
She turns around to face you, her blue hair waving along. You feel your mouth become dry and let out a shaky breath. You shouldn’t have watched that video.

“Moving in? I’d have a few more of these if that were the case. These are just some things I might need. Make-up and stuff.” You eye the suitcase again. That’s a whole lot of make-up. “Eh, whatever. You feel like having some food delivered?” Gain shrugs, flopping down on the sofa. She notices your laptop and touches the mousepad to get it out of standby mode. “Oh! You watched my video! How is it? I haven’t seen it yet myself.”  
“It’s… very sensual…?” You do your best to sound casual and try your best to punch in the number of the delivery service. You feel her eyes on your back.  
“Oh my God. It’s too cheesy isn’t it? I knew it. I told them I should have ticked with a somewhat cute image.” She has gotten off the couch and is now pacing around the living room.  
“Calm down you. It’s not cheesy at all. It’s very… very sexy actually. You did great.”  
She stops dead in her tracks, facing your way. “Narsha-unnie, that really means a lot coming from you. I mean it.” For a moment you think she’s going to hug you again, but she turns back to the sofa. “I should probably watch it myself too. I am so nervous!” You’re suddenly grateful for the delivery plan. “I will order some food in the meantime.” You don’t think you can handle watching it once again. Not that the images aren’t already burned into your mind after like 23 replays.

The food arrives not long after. You both settle on the sofa, Gain’s legs draped over your own. There’s some drama show playing on tv, but you don’t think either of you is actually following it.  
“Gain…,” you’re suddenly wondering if you should just avoid the Jo Kwon topic in general, but you figure talking about it is probably better than ignoring it all together. “How are you doing? It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it, just tell me.”  
She takes her time to chew and swallow her bite. For a moment you think she’s just not going to answer. “I’m… fine actually. That’s what worries me most at the moment actually. I… I feel great. I feel like I can breathe again. But that is exactly what makes me feel guilty. I really hurt his feelings, Narsha. I think he really loved me. I just… couldn’t love him back in the same way.” You’re taken aback by her honesty, by how she’s trusting you with all this. Sure they were good friends, but you’ve never felt as close to her as in this moment.  
“There’s no use in beating yourself up over it. It’s great that you feel good. It’s only verifies that you did make the right choice. As for Jo Kwon, the longer you would have waited, the worse it would have gotten for him. You did a good thing, Gain.”  
She lets out a huff of air. “I did wait long already, didn’t I? I just wasn’t sure about all this. But yeah… I guess all that counts is that I did do it now. It’s done.” She turns in the couch so that her head is now lying on your lap instead of her feet. You put aside your food and automatically start stroking her hair with one hand while the other is loosely draped along the younger girl’s chest. You fix your gaze on the drama even though you’re not following it at all. You feel Gain looking at you. “You’re amazing. I am so lucky to have you, unnie.”

\--- Narin ---

You’re pretty sure Gain dosed off on your lap. Her eyes are closed, breathing slow and steady. You softly slide out from under her, careful not to wake her. You gather the leftover food, storing it in the fridge. When you look for the blankets to cover the sleeping beauty on your sofa you curse. You have completely forgotten to get some more blankets for the cold. You wreck your brain, only one solution coming to mind in the end. You take the two blankets to your room, exchanging them for the soft and warm duvet. Gain doesn’t move an inch when you cover her with the duvet. You contemplate on putting on her pyjamas, but quickly scratch the idea when you start thinking about undressing Gain. Not a good idea. You study her for 5 more minutes, making sure she’s somewhat comfortable and warm, before retreating to your own bedroom.  
Looking fruitlessly for your pyjamas, you realise you put them in the washing machine. You decide to settle on a pair of shorts and a tank top too worn to use for anything else but pyjamas. Spreading the 2 blankets on your double bed, it’s even more obvious how small they are. You would definitely have to get some more blankets tomorrow. For now, you would just have to survive the cold night like this.

\--- Narin ---

Surviving the cold night was something that was definitely not to be underestimated. You had spent about two hours now trying to warm your extremely cold feet. Just when you’re deciding on whether or not to put on an extra pair of socks, you hear some stumbling in the other room. You hear some soft pats coming your way and eventually your door creaks open. “Unnie? Are you awake?” she asks softly. You sit up in the bed. “Yeah, are you too cold? Do you need something?” She softly giggles. Instead of answering, she makes her way towards your bed. She spreads the duvet over the whole bed. “You can’t just give your stuff away, unnie. Let’s share it at least.”  
Before you can utter some kind of protest, you feel a dip in the bed where Gain is crawling under the duvet besides you. You feel your heart pounding in your chest. “We can warm each other.” You are not in the least prepared for the body that pushes against your back, legs intertwining with yours, arms draped over your stomach. “Goodnight, unnie.” You’re still confused as to what just happened, so you mutter something that resembles ‘goodnight’ back at least. Your heart continues beating full speed for about another ten minutes or so before settling somewhat down. You focus on how comfortable it actually is. The cold that had kept you awake for hours, had evaporated as soon as Gain had joined your bed. You close your eyes, smiling, and drift off to sleep faster than you had thought possible.

\--- Narin ---

The sun on your face wakes you. Wait… The sun? The sun only shone through your window at noon. You reach out for your phone, checking the time. Sure enough, it was already 12.47 pm. You put your phone back, the movement causing a groan in your ear from the woman next to you. Gain is still spooning you from behind, her head resting in the crook of your neck. You don’t dare move anymore so as not to wake her. You carefully sneak your arms under the duvet again, craving the heat that has gathered there. It’s only then that you notice your tank top is pushed up, baring your whole stomach plus the small hand resting on it. Even though it’s probably been there for quite a few hours, you only feel the heat radiating from it now. You carefully lift it from your stomach, turning over to rest on your other side. Gain makes some grumble noises again but she doesn’t seem to take any further notice. You are now facing her, letting her hand rest on your side again. She still has her make-up from yesterday on, all smeared around her eyes. Even so, it does not make her any less pretty. Before you fully realize what you’re doing you carefully reach out to push her short hair out of her face. The simple light touch makes your heart leap. You sigh softly, wondering when exactly you fell in love with Gain.

\--- Narin ---

The day is pretty uneventful. You both do your own thing and you can’t help but notice just how at home Gain seems to be after only staying over two nights. In the evening she even surprises you with diner, which is a nice change from the pre-packaged food you normally eat. You spend the rest of the evening in front of the tv again and you can’t help but notice how much the two of you resemble an old married couple. Her legs are once again draped over yours and you absent-mindedly massage her calves. “You know, we should probably go out. We look like an old married couple.”  
She groans loudly. “But it’s so comfortable here. And where would be go anyway.” You roll your eyes. “There are plenty of places to go. We should just grab a drink somewhere, maybe dance a little?”  
She pulls a face and you poke her legs until she finally let’s out a small “Fine. No dancing though.”  
Satisfied with your victory, you immediately make your way to your closet to find an appropriate outfit. “Do you need anything?”  
“I think I’ve got it covered.”  
After a solid twenty minutes of deciding what to wear, you settle on a fairly simple but form-fitting black dress. While doing your make-up you hear some clicks behind you. “How do I look, unnie?” You want to throw a quick glance, but your eyes get stuck on her figure. Just like yourself she’s wearing a form-fitting dress, clinging to her in all the right places. It’s a white dress, with an open back. “Woaah, you look great! I’m going to have to push all the men off of you.” She gives you a small smile. “Not really what I was going for. Could you help me with my make-up?” 

\--- Narin ---

You enter a random club that looked pretty fancy from the outside. Gain makes her way straight to the bar and you tag along. You notice a lot of heads turning your way and even though you’re not interested, it gives you a confidence boost. You sit down at the bar next to Gain and order a pair of drinks.  
“It’s already been paid for.” The barman says as he winks. You look around, but it’s pretty impossible to figure out exactly whom they’re from. You shrug, smiling at Gain while taking a sip. Gain, on the other hand, empties it entirely, already ordering another one. You think about commenting on it, but decide against it since it was your idea to go out anyway. It doesn’t take long before the alcohol is clearly taking its toll on Gain. While you’re still on your second glass only, she’s already giggling and it doesn’t take her long to drag you along to the dancefloor. “I’m pretty sure you said no dancing?”  
“I know. But we look so good, it would be a shame to let it go to waste, right?” The dance floor is extremely crowded, but somehow you make it work. You both start dancing face to face and you can’t help but laugh at Gain’s dancing. She’s obviously had too much, but you don’t care. It’s been a long time since you’ve had so much fun. It doesn’t take long before you feel somebody touch you’re back. You turn around, facing a handsome young man. He’s a little buff and obviously athletic. He gives you the cutest smile and you’re pretty sure he’s quite a bit younger than you. Obviously pretty confident, he puts his hand on your hip, swaying you along to his movements. Even though you’re really not interested, you are never opposed to a bit of fun so you go along with it. You’re sensually moving your hips from left to right, not oblivious to the effect you’re having on the young man. 

You’re a little shocked by how he overstepped his bounds so quickly when you feel 2 hands roam over your body. When you look down, however, you find two small hands, slender fingers caressing your stomach. You close your eyes and feel them move up until they reach the underside of you bra, then they slowly move down again towards your thighs. You have trouble controlling yourself and are vaguely aware of your mouth opening to let out some breaths. Opening your eyes again, you see the guy has backed up, obviously not comfortable with the situation. Honestly though, you couldn’t care less. You turn around to face Gain. Her cheeks are all flushed and her eyes dark. She puts her hands on your hips, much like the guy had done before her and starts to move her own hips. You doubt you’ve ever seen something as sexy, especially performed solo for you. Instinctively, you start swaying along. You don’t know how much time passes, but eventually you both slump down against a wall. “Oh my God.” You manage to bring out. “Yeah. This was fun. Thank you.”  
You eye her from the corner of your eyes. “Well no problem. I don’t think I would have had as much fun without you.” She puts her head in between her knees, laughing. “Did you see that guy’s face, Unnie?” You shrug “I think so, I was pretty busy with some other stuff.” She pokes you between the ribs and you swear you see a soft blush on her cheeks. You sit there for another few minutes, both catching your breath. “Shall we leave now?” You nod. “Thank God. I was hoping you’d say that. I’m dead tired.” Gain giggles while helping you up. “You’re probably just getting old.”

\--- Narin ---

You manage to make your way through the crowd and stumble outside. Gain’s arm is linked with yours and you all but drag her along. It shouldn’t take you too long to find a taxi… Hopefully. You start making your way towards the street when some guy you’ve never seen before suddenly stands before you. He’s about two heads taller than you and Gain and quite intimidating. Gain who had been staring at the ground the whole time to assure her footing, looks up to meet the guy’s gaze. “Hi there. Is something wrong?” She manages to bring out with a thick tongue. Okay, maybe you should have stopped her from drinking more.  
He gets a strange glint in his eyes. “Sure there is. A sexy chick like yourself shouldn’t be out alone.” He takes her arm and you feel anger rising up through your body. She was not alone. He starts pulling Gain along, back to the clubs. “Let’s party some more.” Before you can think about what you’re doing, you push him in the stomach, causing him to let go of Gain’s arm and stumbling backwards somewhat. He turns to you, obviously pissed off. “What’s your problem? You jealous because nobody wants to fuck you?” You’re just about to burst when Gain manages to stand up as straight as possible having drunk that much alcohol, and wraps an arm around your waist. “Actually, we were just about to go, but thanks for the offer.” She forces you to turn around along with her, so that you’re both facing away from the guy. You follow Gain as she starts walking towards the street now, heart still pounding full-speed in your chest. “Oh and by the way,” Gain stops dead in her tracks, looking back over her shoulder, “She gets fucked plenty.” You yelp as she slaps your ass and guides you further along. You’re not sure if you shouldn’t give her any more alcohol or even more in the future. You hear a grumble from behind you that sounds like “Fucking dykes”, but Gain just grins and winks at you.

\--- Narin ---

You both manage to get home safely in the end. You feel good, it’s been a while since you went out and even longer since you had such a good laugh. You take of your feels, letting your toes breathe again. You pass the couch and you want to slap yourself. “Oh my God. I forgot to get more blankets.” You slump down on the couch and Gain follows your example, putting her hand on your thigh. “That’s okay, Unnie.” You nudge her shoulder with your head. “Maybe you would be more comfortable at Jea’s place. She had an extra guest room.” Gain gives you the saddest puppy eyes you’ve ever seen. “But I want to stay with Narsha-unnie.” If your heart could do saltos, you’re pretty sure that’s exactly what it did. “Can’t I just sleep in your bed again?” You put your finger to your mouth, pretending to be making a hard decision. “Fine. But only because you asked so nicely.” A bright smile takes over her face and she plants a kiss on your forehead before making her way to your bedroom. You grin to yourself before making your way to the bathroom. Your life definitely became way more interesting ever since Gain came over. Quickly freshening yourself up, you once again put on a clean tank top to sleep in.  
When you get to the bedroom, Gain is already tucked in and you only see some blue hair peeping from under the duvet. You make your way around the bed and climb in beside her. For a while you hesitate, but eventually you decide to spoon her for a change. Gain immediately lifts her arms so you can sneak yours through. Apparently she didn’t even take the time to put on the large t-shirt you gave her and just crawled into bed in her lingerie. Your fingers are sprawled across her bare stomach, but right now, you are too tired to make a fuss out of it. Instead, you pull her even closer, revelling in her warmth before you drift off into a pleasant sleep.

\--- Narin ---

Once again, you’re the first to wake up again. Not that it actually surprises you with the amount of alcohol the woman next to you consumed yesterday. During the night Gain has apparently turned towards you, arms and legs in between your two bodies. She’s still in a deep sleep, hair partially covering her face. You reach out, pushing it away once again to reveal her face. For some reason you are unwilling to subtract your hand again so you keep it there, softly cupping Gain’s cheek. You’re pretty sure your heart is trying to escape your chest again and your eyes automatically glide towards Gain’s full lips. Tempting you. Inviting you. The thought of how wrong this is crosses your mind, but you dip your head forwards anyway, closing in on those lips. You open your eyes before making contact, luckily. You see Gain’s eyelids flicker and you immediately drop your head & hand down on the bed. You close your eyes and try to steady your breathing, pretending to be asleep. You hear her groan softly as she wakes up, her breath bouncing back on your face. You praise God for her waking up and stopping you from doing something you might regret later on.

It’s silent for a while and for a moment you think she has probably fallen asleep again. Trying not to flinch, you suddenly feel a soft touch on your face. Her fingers are softly stroking your cheekbones, down to your cheeks and neck, eventually coming to a stop on your breastbone. Trying to keep your breathing steady in this situation must be the hardest thing you’ve ever had to do. “Oh, unnie…” she whispers. You’re both disappointed and relieved when you feel the bed dip. You hear some rustling and a zipper and then the soft closing of your bedroom door. You open your eyes and let out a heavy breath, trying to calm yourself somewhat down. What the hell just happened?! You feel excitement running through your body and you pull the blankets more firmly around yourself. You bring them to your face, Gain’s scent invading your senses. You quickly push them away again. No. This was wrong. You were like a big sister to her… Right? You can’t help but wonder what went through Gain’s mind these last fifteen minutes. Could it be she felt the same way? 

Your head is exploding with thoughts and questions you don’t know the answer to. You continue wrecking yourself for another ten minutes or so before you decide to leave the bed. You have to. You quickly put on a random pair of sweatpants and simply exchange your tank top with another one. You open your bedroom door, peaking around the corner. The living room is empty. You make your way around the apartment and flop down on a chair when there is no sign of life anywhere. You hate to admit it, but you already miss Gain’s presence. You have to stop yourself from wondering where she went. She was a guest at your house, not a prisoner. She could leave any time she wanted. You open the fridge, pondering what to eat. Not finding anything you settle for a big bucket of ice cream from the freezer instead. What better breakfast, right? Grabbing a large spoon you start eating, large bites at a time. It doesn’t take long before the cold gives you a headache, but you keep on eating. It makes you feel somewhat better… You think.

You startle as your hear a key in the door. You vaguely remember giving a spare key to Gain in case she arrived earlier from work two days ago. You are relieved it’s Gain, but at the same time you’re absolutely mortified. The blue-haired woman pops her head around the kitchen door. “Good morning, Narsha unnie. I went out to get some… Are you eating ice cream?!” She grabs the box out of your hands, and you don’t feel like fighting her for it. Giving you a disapproving look, she puts it back in the freezer. “I knew you were unhealthy, but ice cream? Really?” You shrug, still sitting on your chair messing with the spoon in your mouth. She watches you critically, her eyes roaming over your sweatpants, tank top and eventually the spoon as she yanks it out of your mouth. “I’ve got something to get over that hangover of yours.” She places a box on the table and makes her way to the coffee machine. “Seriously, you didn’t even make coffee yet?” You’re kind of pleased with yourself for apparently making it seem like you’re dealing with a hangover. “Speaking of, how come you don’t have a hangover? You drank like… a lot.” You eye her from the back, but as your eyes are immediately drawn to her bottom half in those tight, tight jeans, you decide to focus your attention elsewhere. “I’m pretty used to drinking a bit.” A snort escapes you, “Yeah. A bit.” You open the box Gain has put on the table. You smile seeing it’s filled with cookies. It doesn’t take long for Gain to put a hot cup of coffee in front of you. It feels so domestic. It feels… Like home. You look up at Gain, who’s just smiling at you, hands propped under her head. “How did you sleep, unnie?” She asks, and you are reminded of what almost happened and happened this morning. “Uh… I… “ You tell yourself to just say something like ‘okay’ or ‘good’ or something non-suspicious anyway, but the signals don’t seem to reach your brain. 

Gain keeps looking at you, frowning slightly and looking beautiful as ever. You sigh. “Look, I was thinking it’s probably not a good idea for you to sleep in my bed anymore.” As much as your heart keeps screaming ‘NOOOO’, you force your brain to bring out the words. Seeing Gain’s look turn into one of hurt and disappointment, however, makes you want to take it back immediately. She just keeps looking at you for a while before she sniffs and nods. “Okay.” It’s probably the coolest you’ve ever heard Gain and you just want to slap your head against the table surface a few times. The younger woman gets up and starts walking away from you, but you manage to grab her hand before she’s completely out of reach. “Gain.” She tries to pull her hand away from yours, but you clench it firmly. She’s still turned away from you, so you try again. “Gain” you repeat, barely audible this time. Gain’s shoulders rise a little as she takes a deep breath, finally turning to face you. She’s doing her best to keep a normal expression, but you can see her eyes are wet. You take a deep breath, but are interrupted as you open your mouth. 

“It’s okay, Narsha. I never meant to invade your life like this. I overstayed my welcome, I get it.” She places her hand on yours and slowly pulls free. “I’m just going to pack my bags and I’ll be out of here by the evening.” You stand up, upset at not being able to say anything. “No!” You grab her hand again and this time Gain doesn’t try to pull away. You firmly shut your eyes and make a decision. You hope it’s the right one, for if it’s not, your whole friendship could be ruined. You open your eyes again, staring right into a pair of beautiful ones right in front of you. “I don’t want you to leave. In the last week I have felt better than months now. Your presence makes me… Happy.” Gain is still looking at you and you suddenly feel your heart beating in your ears. A tiny voice in your head tells you to stop this madness, but you can’t. You’re so close. You gulp, trying to clear your throat and you absent-mindedly caress Gain’s fingers. “The reason I didn’t want us to sleep together anymore, is because I don’t trust myself around you.” You pause for a while, wondering how to continue exactly. You were never one to shy away from people you liked. But Gain was not just people. She was Gain. Lovely Gain. If you chase her away now, you will never forgive yourself. “This morning,” you begin hesitantly, “I almost kissed you in your sleep.” You look down, not being able to face possible rejection. Her tiny hand slips from yours once again and you are convinced she is backing up. You finally let a tear slip through and you sigh. At least you told her. You can’t be sorry about not having told her. You keep telling yourself that, but it’s a meagre consolation. You feel another tear glide down your cheek, immediately followed by another and another. 

Just when you’re certain your legs are going to cave, you feel a soft hand under your chin, slowly pulling your face up again. “Oh, unnie…” They are the same words Gain had uttered in the morning. You blink a few times, trying to get rid of the water in your eyes. Gain’s eyes are roaming all over your face, as if they’re searching for something. “You are so dense sometimes, unnie.” She wipes the water from your cheeks with her thumbs and you can see her own eyes are also watery again. “So, so dense.” She mumbles softly but lovingly. Before you fully realise what she’s trying to say, you feel her lips softly brushing your own. You close your eyes, thousands of colours filling your vision. You had imagined them being full and soft but your fantasies did not do them justice. A tiny part of your brain finally starts working again somewhat and you hesitantly kiss her back. After a while Gain pulls back and you unconsciously follow her lips for a while. You open your eyes again and you swear you’ve never seen Gain as beautiful before. A vibrant smile has taken over and her eyes have lights in them of which you’re pretty sure weren’t there before. You suddenly feel horrible in your sweatpants and tank top, with no make-up and red swollen eyes. Gain seems to read your mind. “You look stunning, unnie.” You see a blush creep up her cheeks and you’re pretty sure yours are probably doing the same. You suddenly feel quite embarrassed. Normally you’re the one who takes the lead in situations like these, but for some reason Gain has you blushing while sharing something as simple as a kiss. Except it wasn’t simple to you. It was magical, it was exciting, it was more than you ever hoped for. 

Even though Gain took the first step she seems unsure of what to do now, and it gives you confidence. You step forward, closing the space in between the two of you once again. Your right hand cups her cheek while you put your left on her neck, guiding her mouth back to yours, where it belongs. You immediately feel Gain respond and you deepen the kiss. You feel Gain’s tongue pushing past your teeth, demanding entry. The action turns you on and before you know it, you have Gain pushed to the wall. For a moment you worry you might have hurt her, but she just buries her hands in your hair making you forget the world around you again. Your hands slide down to the front of her blouse. You start unbuttoning the buttons before you pull back a little. “Are you sure this is okay?”  
Gain just nods violently. Her eyes are darker than you’ve ever seen them and you can hear her breathing heavily. You lean back in, but instead of capturing her lips again, you fix your mouth to the side of her throat. The groan escaping from Gain’s full lips only makes you unbutton her shirt even faster. Once open, you discover a lacy black bra followed by a toned stomach. You look her over for a while. Her hair is all messed up, her right hand firmly clenching the side of the table still holding the box of cookies. You smile and kiss her on the lips again. “I am the luckiest woman in the world.” Gain reaches out, grabbing your tank top. “I’m pretty sure that spot is already taken.” Her voice is all hoarse and if you could be even more attracted to her that would have done it. She pulls your top over your head and you blush again, realising you forgot to put a bra on. The younger woman doesn’t seem to mind one bit, however, and immediately covers your breasts with both hands, softly massaging them. “So beautiful” she breathes softly in your ear, causing a shiver to run down your back. You pull her shirt down to her elbows, bearing her shoulders. Softly biting down on her left shoulder, you slide your hands down her soft sides, over her stomach until you eventually reach her jeans. Gain lets out a sound you’ve never heard before and you accept it as an invitation. Unbuttoning her pants, you slide a hand in. More sounds are erupting from Gain and you’re sure it’s the absolute best sound in the world. She lifts on leg, allowing more space for you to manoeuvre inside the tight jeans. You feel one of her hands tangling in your hair while the other seeks balance at your hip. You softly slide your fingers over the underside of her panties. She pulls your hair as a reflex and it makes you want more. You find your way inside her panties and swiftly push a finger inside her wetness. Gain opens her mouth wide, but not a sound comes out. You push in a second finger and start pumping in at a steady rhythm. You keep your eyes on her face to make sure you’re not hurting her. The only thing you see, however, is utter surrender. The image is something you definitely could get used to. She starts moving her hips along and you add to her pleasure even more when you softly rub her clit with your thumb. 

“Unf… Unnie.” You keep going, fastening your mouth to her neck again. Her walls clench around your fingers and you feel her juices drip down your fingers. You hug her tight, making sure she doesn’t collapse. “Narsha.” She keeps saying your name with every breath she takes and it’s the best feeling in the world. Once you’re sure she’s gained her bearings again, you pull your hand out from her pants. She drops her head down on your shoulder and you hear a muffled “Oh my God.” You laugh, stroking her hair.


	2. JeA x Narsha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narsha helps JeA practice the Abracadabra choreography

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, this just keeps getting more cheesy! Sorry about that. I hope you enjoy nonetheless. This is a Narsha x JeA fic (2hyo), not rated M (More like T I guess?)
> 
> Please leave a review and pitch me some ideas for future chapters :)

“Okay, I think that’s enough for today.” Miryo grabs her towel and turns to face her group members. Gain and Narsha nod, grabbing their own towel and following Miryo to the exit. Narsha turns on her heels when Jea lingers behind a little, raising an eyebrow in question. “I’m going to practice some more.” They had been practicing the Abracadabra choreography for several weeks now and they pretty much mastered it. Except for Jea. For some reason her hips just didn’t want to do what her brain told her to. The other members had already left out a lot of moves she wasn’t able to do, however, so she really wanted to master the ‘arrogant dance’, as they called it. 

“Okay.” Narsha drops her bag and towel back on the bench and starts walking towards her starting position again. “You don’t have to stay. There’s just one part I need to go over again.” She just shrugs. “That’s okay. I’m not really tired yet anyway.” It doesn’t surprise the older woman. Narsha and Gain were always energetic and hardly had to take any breaks in between practicing. “Ugh, sometimes I wish I had your stamina.” 

“Just sometimes?” She winks and you pretend to be annoyed but fail miserably and end up giving her a grin instead.

“So I take it you want to try the hip part again?” Jea softly pushes Narsha’s shoulder. “Is it that obvious then?” 

“Pretty much, yeah.” The older woman covers her face with her hands in embarrassment but eventually takes her place next to Narsha. Without any further discussion, Jea starts rocking her hips from left to right. Or that’s what she’s trying to do at least. Her whole body is moving along and from the corner of her eyes, she sees Narsha crash onto the floor, laughing. “Yah! This is why I wanted to practice alone.” Narsha is wiping the tears from her eyes with her forearm. “It’s also the exact reason I stayed. I think you will need some help with this.” She gets up from the floor, still laughing, and places herself in front of Jea. “Okay, just try to mirror my movements.” She starts swaying her hips, urging the woman before her to do the same. Hesitantly Jea starts moving along, but she immediately quits again when she sees Narsha’s eyes tear up again. 

“This is not going to work.” Narsha grabs her shoulder. “Awww, come on. Let’s try it again, slowly this time. I promise I won’t laugh.” Jea eyes her dubiously before sighing and taking her position again. The both of them stand in front of each other and start doing the dance again. “You have to stop moving your whole body and just focus on your hips.” Narsha drops to her knees, her hands clasping Jea’s thighs. “Try to keep these still.”   
The younger woman looks up, giggling a little. “Is this too awkward?” Jea stops dancing and looks down. “It probably should be, but it feels comfortable enough, actually.” The younger woman smiles and raises an eyebrow before looking down again. “Now let’s try this again.”

\---  
They had been dancing, failing and laughing for about an hour now and there still wasn’t a lot of progress. “This is getting pretty ridiculous.” Jea lets out an exasperated sigh. “My bones just don’t work like that! This is hopeless.” Narsha just smiles and puts her hands on the woman’s shoulders. “Now, now, don’t be overdramatic. We’ll get there.” Jea sighs again before nodding. “Thanks for doing this.”   
“I figured, what better motivation than a beautiful woman, right?”

“Ah, still as full of yourself as ever, I see.” They just smile at each other for a while and Jea gets the strange sensation that Narsha is looking for something, the woman’s eyes darting all over her face. Eventually she looks away though and makes her way to the bench behind Jea. The older woman is still standing in front of the big mirror, which allows her to follow every move Narsha is making. “Okay, now you do it alone. I want to see if we booked some kind of result at least.”   
“I wouldn’t count on it.” Narsha rolls her eyes. 

“Just do it.”

So she does. Jea sees Narsha eye her critically. The younger woman gets up again, slowly walking around her, studying her every move. It is endearing in some way and Jea finds her brain isn’t functioning as well as before anymore. She closes her eyes for a while, trying to gather her thoughts again, but her hold on them only grows weaker as she feels two hands grabbing her hips from behind her. She opens her eyes again and sees Narsha standing behind her with a big grin on her face. Closing her eyes once again, she revels in the feeling of Narsha’s hands on her hips, softly swaying along with the rhythm of the dance she is somehow still doing. 

She feels slender arms snaking further around her hips, tightening their grip. Soft breaths in her ear send shivers down her spine, causing her hip movements to become more frantic. Then, just as soon as it had appeared, all of it was gone.   
“That’s more like it.”

Jea can hear the amusement in Narsha’s voice and snaps her eyes open. She brusquely turns around, a faint blush spreading on her cheeks. The other woman just stands before her, sly smile on her face as if she’s daring Jea to say something.  
The older woman stares open-mouthed at her for a while before finally finding her voice again. “You are such a tease.” She gathers up all her courage before stepping forward, invading the other woman’s personal bubble. When Narsha doesn’t waver, she softly puts her hands on the other’s shoulders and inches forward. From the moment their lips touch Narsha immediately throws her all into it, as if she was just waiting for Jea to take the first step. Jea feels a needy pair of hands tangle in her hair, pushing her closer. Her head feels light again, the taste of sweet cherries blurring out all her other senses. After what seems like a few seconds as well as hours, Narsha pulls away, leaving the both of you breathing heavily. 

“We should practice together more often.” Narsha eventually manages to bring out in between breaths.


	3. Jeryo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeryo / JeA-Miryo pairing  
> rated M for... Wel yeah, smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya again! Sorry for the slow update. I believe someone requested some Jeryo, and even though they're my 2 favourite members, it was so hard for me to write this o.o (Seriously, you have no idea how many unfinished Jeryo fics are stored on my computer now :') ) I intended to make some fluff (Cause these 2 cutiepies, you know) but that didn't work so here's some smut instead yeey! Yeah anyway, it's not great, I know, but better than the other 50 stories I started and didn't finish. I am not a writer, but hey, somebody has to write some BEG ff, right? Once again, please request stuff! It can be any pairing (Although honestly I am sooo not good with straight pairings for obvious reasons) and any setting. If you don't request, I'm probably gonna come up with something super cliche again so sorry in advance ^^ Anyway, enough of my blabbing for now. As I said, it's not great but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! Also, English is not my native language, so sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes in there! :3

Promoting for their new album had been intense and exhausting, but Jea was more satisfied than ever. She was glad to be making music again, to be performing again, but most of all, she was just glad to be reunited with her group members. The four of them had decided to get some take away food to celebrate wrapping up their promotions successfully and were now cosily sitting on Jea’s couch. They were still wearing their performance outfits, too exhausted and hungry to change out of them.  
Jea had been listening abscent mindedly to the others talk, too hungry to actually stop eating and get involved in the conversation. She looked up, however, when she heard Narsha address Miryo. “So, how about you, Miryo? Got your eye on anyone in particular?” She wiggled her eyebrows accordingly and Jea didn’t miss the fact that Miryo looked slightly uncomfortable. “Eh, not really.” Her eyes quickly shot to Jea before settling on Narsha again. “I guess I just haven’t really been looking for a relationship at the moment.” Narsha looks at her doubtingly and Jea has the hardest time trying to contain her laughter. Luckily nobody is actually paying attention to her.  
In the end Narsha seems to drop the subject with a sigh. “Well, you should leave your apartment more often. You’re not getting any younger, you know.” Miryo just shrugs and continues eating. The subject quickly changes and before they fully realize it, another two hours have passed by. Gain is lying outstretched on the couch, her legs draped over everyone’s legs.  
“Yah, I’m not gonna bring you home if you fall asleep here.” Jea pokes her between the ribs and Gain groans. “Unnie, you’re so mean.” With some huffs, she manages to get herself upright. “But you are right nonetheless. I’m dead tired. I think I’m gonna go home, now that I still can.” Narsha lets out a laugh. “Now that you still can? That sounds incredibly morbid.” Gain merely gets up, stretching her arms above her head. “Anyway, thanks for inviting us to your place.” Jea shrugs “We had take-away. It’s not like it matters to me that you ate it here.”  
“That’s good to know.” 

\---Jeryo---

Not long after Gain left, Narsha was also slowly putting on her coat. “Honestly, it was so good to see you all again.” She tightly hugged the other two women. “We should do this more often.”  
“We should.” Miryo chipped in. Narsha smiled and picked up Miryo’s coat, handing it to her. “We should probably be going. It’s pretty late and we’ve stolen enough of Jea’s time already.”  
“You’re right about that. I was actually thinking of helping Jea clean up a bit first.” Narsha pursed her lips for a while before she started unbuttoning her coat again. “You know, you’re totally right. You’re always so thoughtful, Miryo. Let me help.”  
“No, no, no, …” Jea put her hand on Narsha’s, stopping her from unbuttoning her coat. “I mean, you look very tired… Which is of course understandable after you obviously gave your all in today’s performance. You should just get some rest. Miryo and I will clean up.” Miryo didn’t think it sounded very genuine, but Narsha seemed convinced. She squeezed Jea’s hand and mouthed a small “Thank you.” Before finally making her way outside. 

\---Jeryo---

 

Jea closed the door after watching the other woman get in the lift and rests her forehead against it. “She is such a darling, but I swear, I thought she was never going to leave.” She slowly lifts her head, turning around. “So, were you gonna help me clean up or…”  
Jea is surprised to find Miryo standing right in front of her instead of a few meters back where she was before. “I am.” Her hands are softly pushing Jea against the door and her eyes seem darker than before. Their faces are so close together, Jea can feel the other woman’s hot breath on her own lips. She moves in for a kiss, but Miryo pulls her head away slightly. “I lied before, you know.”  
“Is that so?” Jea manages to bring out, surprised by how husky her voice has become in just a few seconds. Miryo’s eyes leave Jea’s lips and land on her eyes instead. “uh-huh” she nods. “I do have my eye on someone particular.”  
“Really? I had no idea.” The brunette just smiles and places a soft peck on Jea’s lips. The latter is shocked by the moan that escapes her lips and a blush slowly start creeping up her cheeks. “Woah, I guess I really missed you.” She can’t help but giggle, the butterflies in her tummy not helping at all.  
Miryo pulls back again, pushing Jea’s short hair softly back. “I missed you too.” Jea starts leaning in again, but is surprised to find Miryo leaning down, pushing up her blouse and planting soft kisses on her stomach. Miryo hums approvingly with every clench of Jea’s abs when the woman gasps. Her lips travel further down, earning heavier sighs from the woman above her, before she stands up again.  
“Yah, why do you tease me like this?” She can tell Jea is trying to sound angry, but her voice is too raspy to be taken serious. “You’re so cute.” Miryo just says before grabbing the older woman’s wrist and guiding her towards the couch. She softly pushes Jea down, meeting absolutely no resistance, before straddling herself on top of her. She feels two soft hands cupping her face.  
“I love you.”  
Her heart flutters at the words and she can’t help the dorky smile that takes over. “Who’s cute now.” She ignores the other woman’s words and leans down to finally capture her lips. Jea doesn’t hesitate for a second and pulls Miryo in, pushing her flat against her own body.  
Miryo lets out a moan at the sudden contact, hands firmly gripping Jea’s waist. She tries to push herself up again but feels firm hands on her back hold her down. She doesn’t miss the other’s smile against her lips and gives a sharp bite at her bottom lip. “Ouch. I did so not deserve that.”  
“That’s what you say.” In one swift motion, Miryo pulls Jea’s top upwards. Her prey eagerly lifts her arms up and Miryo tosses the blue fabric behind her. She leans in again so her lips are hovering over Jea’s. “I love you too.” She whispers and for a moment they just quietly drown in each other’s eyes.  
“Do you think we should tell the others?” Miryo breaks the silence and Jea sighs. “We’re not having this conversation now.” She sits up a little, enough to lift her back from the couch and unhooks her bra before sliding it off her arms and also tossing it on the ground. “We’re doing this now.” Miryo has to laugh once again. “Man, you’re really eager today.”  
Jea pouts. “We’ve hardly seen each other with the new album and the promotions.” Miryo opens her mouth to answer, but finds a warm tongue invading it instead. She can do nothing but follow Jea’s demands and finds her hands gently cupping soft breasts below her own. A soft moan breaks the kiss and she takes the opportunity to fasten her lips to Jea’s jaw, her neck, her collarbones… She places a soft kiss with every heartbeat she feels underneath her lips, her hands still busy kneading soft breasts, massaging them. “Miryo…” She’s unsure whether Jea’s tone was demanding or pleading but she continues her path of kisses further downwards until she reaches her bellybutton. She pokes at it a few times with her tongue before moving even further down until she reaches the edge of Jea’s shorts. She looks up. Jea’s face is tense and her eyes are closed, eyebrows slightly furrowed.  
Miryo teasingly licks the border of her shorts before making her way up again. “Are you serious right now?” Jea seems thoroughly frustrated right now, and Miryo immediately regrets her decision of teasing her some more. She’s just about to go back down when instead, she feels a firm grip on her waist applying enough force to flip them over. “That’s it.”  
Jea fixes her mouth to Miryo’s neck, biting down hard before soothing the spot with her tongue. Her hands immediately start fumbling around with the zipper of the shorts beneath her and within a minute she pulls them off. “Woah” Miryo only manages to bring out before her breath is taken away by yet another rough bite. Jea feels nails clamp down on her shoulder, leaving scratches as they slip away. It encourages her even more. She needs Miryo now.  
She makes her way down, not even bothering to relieve Miryo of her shirt. Her thumbs slip underneath the panties that block her way and she slips them off easily. Vaguely registering she forgot to clip her nails, she grabs Miryo’s knees, guiding them on top of her shoulders and earning a throaty groan from the woman. “No more teasing.”  
She leans forward, taking in the smell of sex before she starts licking through her folds. She immediately feels a hand pushing her head down while the hips beneath her buck up violently. Re-affirming her grip on Miryo’s thighs, she finally touches that particular spot, caressing it, going all around, sucking hard. She can’t help but smile when she hears the inhuman sounds escaping the other woman’s lips. God, she missed those sounds. It doesn’t take long before she feels muscled legs quiver in her grasp, back unable to stay flat on the couch. She hears the other woman utter something, but she’s too preoccupied with her work to register any kind of words. Finally she hears a sharp intake of breath before she feels the legs on her shoulders go limb. She continues licking up the wetness until she only hears heavy breathing anymore.  
Softly pushing the legs off her shoulders she makes her way up again, pressing kisses on her mouth, up along her jawline until she reaches Miryo’s ear. “See, fast and efficient.” She doesn’t get any response apart from the still heavy breathing. Jea re-arranges herself so she is straddling one of Miryo’s legs and places her hands on the toned stomach beneath her. She softly starts rolling her hips and she feels two hands on her bottom, gently guiding her. Not even bothering to take off her shorts, she starts grinding harder on the thigh beneath her until…  
Knock, knock. “Jea?”  
The previously exhausted Miryo, suddenly opens her eyes wide in panic. “What the hell?!” She whispers to Jea as the other woman gets off in a hurry, looking for her top. She quickly manages to slip it over her head as she urges Miryo into her bedroom, throwing her shorts & panties behind her. She quickly ruffles her hand through her hair before clearing her throat and opening the door a few inches. “Oh, hi! I hope I didn’t wake you or something.” Before her was Narsha. AGAIN. “Ah, no, it’s fine, I was just… Getting ready for bed.” Narsha pushes the door open further before Jea can protest and makes her way back in. “I am pretty sure I forgot my wallet here.” She looks around, noticing the take away cups still lying around. “Looks like you didn’t get a lot of cleaning done. Where is Miryo anyway?”  
“Ah, oh… She left. She wasn’t feeling very well all of a sudden.” Jea’s mind is going blank and she just stands there, staring at Narsha.  
“Oh really? I didn’t run into her on my way back… I hope nothing happened to her?”  
Jea opens her mouth to answer when her eyes catch her bra lying next to the sofa. She feels her face grow hot and tries to act casual as she makes her way towards the couch, prodding the bra to slide under it. “I’m sure she’s f-“  
“Aren’t these her shoes?” If only they had more time to actually hide all of the evidence.  
Suddenly her bedroom door opens and Jea just wants to jump into a hole somewhere never to be seen again. “Oh, hi, Narsha! I was just about to leave.”  
At least she had managed to put her pants back on.  
“Wha-? Jea said you already left.”  
Miryo’s eyes shoot to Jea, begging her to say something. Apparently, however, the floor seems to be more interesting to Jea.  
“I did… But then I…”  
“What the hell happened to your neck?!”  
If there was a hole in the hole, now would be the time to jump into that too.  
“Let me see those.” She makes her way towards Miryo, hand extended before everything finally seems to click and she takes a step backwards. “Oh my god! I know what those are.” Miryo’s eyes shoot to Jea again and this time, Narsha doesn’t miss it.  
“Look, I don’t know what you guys understand under ‘cleaning’, but it’s definitely different than what I had in mind.”


	4. 2Hyo (Narsha x JeA 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2Hyo (Jea & Narsha) , M-rated. Student-teacher relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! First of all, if I ever say I'm gonna udpate again soon, don't ever believe me. I started about 25 chapters for this fic, but I finally managed to actually finish one this time yeey *hands out party hats*  
> Anyway, even though this is a one-shot collection, I got kind of carried away and it turned out to be longer than I expected. (Fine, I just went totally overboard.)   
> I planned to make a fluff story but err.... Yeah, it ended up being very M-rated. So yeah, you're warned. If you don't like smut, don't read this stuff. I promise I';ll try to upload another fluff next time ^^  
> I think the request was a highschool student-teacher 2Hyo one-shot? It ended up being a college one for obvious reasons.   
> I started several other stories for non-BEG ships and will probably upload them in a seperate collection, so keep an eye out for that if you're interested :D (I will tag it with GirlxGirl when I release it.)  
> Oh also, before I forget; Please support Miryo in the upcoming season of Unpretty Rapstar! :D  
> Enjoy ^^

Jea didn’t like to be late. Especially not on her first day of college. It seemed like her plan to come twenty minutes early to find her classroom had been a shitty one, since she hadn’t found it yet and had been wandering around for fifteen minutes already. She looked down to the campus plan she got when she inscribed again, which was not looking as good anymore as it did that morning. She tried turning it around several times, but that positively just made it worse. Jea groaned. This is what you get for inscribing late and getting a class you didn’t even want in the first place. Anatomy and Physiology. Maybe it was better to just skip it altogether since she didn’t have an interest in it anyway. But… Jea didn’t skip classes. She sighed and looked up.  
A tall woman was standing in front of her. Or maybe it was just because she was wearing high heels. Her legs looked pretty long in any case. Right.  
Jea dragged her eyes up to the woman’s face. The woman had a sharp jaw and her hair was put up in a messy bun. She flashed a smile. “You look very lost.”  
“And you are very correct.”  
The woman dropped her eyes to the map Jea was holding. “Where do you need to be? Maybe I can help.” She placed herself next to Jea so she could see the map better. “Apparently my first class is here.” She points at building block ‘C’.  
“Aaah, Anatomy and Physiology, right?”  
Jea looks at the taller woman and frowns lightly. “I had no idea I had summoned a psychic, but yeah. You follow the subject too?”  
She lets out a small laugh. “Nah, I don’t follow it.”  
“To be honest, I didn’t plan on it either. I didn’t even want to take the class.” She sighs deeply. This time the woman raises an eyebrow. “If you round the corner to the right, you will see the building. It clearly says ‘C’.” She does a small bow and starts walking away.  
“Hey, thanks!” Jea calls after her. She really was grateful for probably not being late on her first class after all.  
“It’s my pleasure. And you know, the class might not be so bad.” She winks, before adding, “we’ll see each other around.”   
\---------------------------------  
Seeing the skeleton mannequin while looking through the window, Jea is pretty sure she made it to the right classroom. She drops down on her heels again, straightens her skirt and enters the room. There are a few empty chairs left. Looking around, it’s pretty obvious a lot of students don’t want to be here at all. Whether that makes her feel better or worse, is debatable. She makes her way towards an empty chair next to a nerdy looking guy. “Hi, can I sit here?”  
From the moment he registers Jea’s presence, he flushes red. “Uh… Yeah… Yes, of course.” He stammers, moving his stuff to the right so as to make space for Jea. She had literally just sat down when the door opens again. Phew, just in time. A tall woman with a sharp face enters… Wait a minute. “Hello everyone. Glad you could make it to my class. I’m Miss Park, but I was never one for this official stuff. You can just call me Narsha. “  
Well, it was true she didn’t TAKE the class, she freaking GAVE it. Jea resists the urge to facepalm herself after recalling their conversation from before. She basically just told her professor she isn’t interested in her class at all. Great. Absolutely great.  
Looking around, she noticed most of the slumped students from before, were suddenly very interested. Typical. She turned her head to the front again, just in time to catch Narsha’s lingering eyes on her. Yeah, Narsha probably didn’t forget about their conversation either. Jea wanted to die.   
\------------------------------------  
Jea tried to concentrate solely on the class, which might just have worked if she was even slightly interested in it. But she wasn’t. Even with Narsha giving it, it was still the most boring thing she had ever heard. Students started putting away their books just as Jea was starting to lose the fight against her sleep. Phew. She quickly gathered her own stuff and all but ran out of the classroom. She was not in the mood for a, no doubt, awkward talk with her new teacher.  
The rest of her day went by faster, luckily, but she was still glad when she was finally done with it. It was way more tiring than she had expected. After quickly getting some stuff from her dorm room, she made her way to the public pool. Swimming had always been her favourite way of relieving her stress. Having put on her bathing suit she made her way to the pool, which was completely empty except for one other guy who was swimming lanes. Jea joined him for a bit until she was due for a break.  
Resting her arms on the side of the pool, she let her legs float for a bit. How relaxing. She started dreaming off, but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a familiar voice. She looked through the window, and sure enough, there was Narsha, talking to the waitress of the cafeteria. “Oh great.” Sinking her head a little lower, she sneaked a peak every now and then.  
When the coast seemed to be clear again, she let out a breath and pushed herself out of the water to sit on the poolside. The water was high enough so it still reached mid-calves and Jea remained seated for a while, casually moving her feet while replaying the day’s events in her mind again.  
“Fancy seeing you here.” Jea was surprised at the fact she managed to keep herself from falling into the pool again. She twisted her head a little too fast and felt a sharp pain in her neck. It was quickly forgotten as she felt a flush rise up her cheeks. “Oh, hi… miss Park…” She was aware she sounded pretty uncomfortable, but honestly, who wouldn’t be at seeing their teacher at a pool. Especially after what happened that morning.  
“Wow, most students are actually happy to see me, you know.” She winked before placing herself on the side of the pool right next to Jea. Great, as if this wasn’t uncomfortable enough already. Jea swore she had never been as desperate to quickly make up an excuse to leave but of course, this was the moment her brain decided NOT to cooperate. Instead she kept her head down, studying her feet that were, now not as casually anymore, splashing in the water.  
“How was your first day?” Jea just shrugged. “It was fine.” Narsha bumped her shoulder with her own which made Jea flinch. Were teachers always so familiar with their students in college? She supposed it could be.  
“Now, was my class really that bad?”  
Jea once again desperately searched her mind for a decent, polite answer, but shocked herself when she heard what she actually said, “It really was.” WHAT? Did she actually just say that?! She clasped a hand before her mouth, but the laugh besides her made her look up in surprise. “Oh, I’m sorry.” Narsha clasped her own hand before her mouth now to try and stop her laughter. When she finally calmed down she continued, “You really don’t like anatomy, do you? Usually I manage to keep the attention of my students pretty decently. Then again, I must admit most of my student –are- young-adult males.” She winked again. What was it with this woman and her flirty winks?  
“But yeah, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a student that bored in my class on her first day.”  
Hearing that, Jea felt so bad. “You’re right, I really need to apologize. I don’t know why it was so hard for me to concentrate. I’ll try harder next class.”  
“Good, but it’s okay, really.” She gave her student an easy, reassuring smile and rested her hand on her right thigh for not even two seconds. But it was enough to awaken a strange feeling in the pit of Jea’s stomach. “Anyway, I didn’t come here to talk. Well, not really.” Narsha slid herself in the pool and turned around to face Jea. “You coming?” Only then Jea noticed the fact that she was seeing her teacher in only a black bikini and she felt herself heat up. “Uhm… No, I’ve finished my work out for today. I uh… will see you later this week.” She got up and quickly rushed to the showers, not looking behind her to see Narsha watching her go.  
\----------------------------------------  
Even though their meeting at the pool was very uncomfortable, Jea felt a little reassured when she entered the anatomy class again. At least Narsha wasn’t upset with her. She once again occupied the empty space next to the nerdy boy, who blushed profusely again. She was determined to keep her promise and try harder.  
\--------------------------------------------  
She looked at her watch again. Only 15 minutes left, but it felt like ages. Only 5 minutes into Narsha’s speech, she had realised her plan was hopeless as her eyelids started to become heavy. She desperately looked for a distraction to keep awake and looked to her right. The boy next to her was all but drooling over Narsha. Gross.  
She focussed on her teacher again. Jea guessed she could see why he, and all the other boys were attracted to their teacher. She was wearing a white shirt and fitting skirt that hugged body her in all the right places. Her eyes wandered down a little to full thighs and muscled calves. She could definitely see the appeal… Wait what? JeA positively scared herself awake again. She wasn’t attracted to her teacher, right? And a woman on top of that? No way. JeA settled her head down on her arms again. It was just admiration.  
\-----------------------------------------  
After several weeks JeA realized maybe it wasn’t just admiration. She was floating in the pool on her back, her eyes wandering to the window every now and then. At this point she was more hopeful than concerned to see her teacher at the pool and honestly, it scared the crap out of her. It was already an hour later than her usual time, however, so JeA guessed Narsha wasn’t coming today after all. She felt heavy disappointment settle in her stomach. Shifting her weight, JeA let herself sink in the water. She used to do this a lot as a child. She wasn’t one to boast, but holding her breath was one of her strong sides. Not that she could actually do a lot with it.  
She let herself sink further until she felt her arms hit the ground. The water was the one place where she felt calm and safe. Her thoughts slowed down a bit until they finally settled still one the one person she couldn’t stop thinking about. She recalled the flirty banters they had had, and wondered what exactly Narsha wanted from her. It had been a few months now since they had first met and they had grown fond of each other. Probably too fond for a normal student-teacher relationship. But JeA happily tossed away “normal” if this was the alternative. She tried to focus her thoughts on something else, anything to ignore the multiplying butterflies in her stomach. Just as she was succeeding, she was disturbed by the commotion around her. Before she could react, she felt several hands grab her and pull her up to the surface. Someone hugged her and in her confusion she recognised two lifeguards standing by her, concern written all over their faces. Did they think she was drowning? Ridiculous.  
Jea felt a rough fabric under her hand, and her attention shifted to the person who was hugging her. She could only see a bunch of hair until the person pulled back slightly, not releasing the embrace entirely.  
“Narsha?”  
She looked at her with big frightful eyes and only now Jea took the time to actually study her. She was still wearing her teaching clothes. Skirt with shirt and blazer… Which were entirely soaked now. Jea’s eyes fell upon the hastily discarded heels on the side of the pool. “Did you think I was drowning?” She asked all three of them, but couldn’t quite tear her eyes away from the, now equally tall, woman in front of her. In stead of responding she just put her head on Jea’s shoulder, hugging her tight. After making sure she was absolutely fine, the lifeguards retreated from the pool, leaving the two of them alone in the pool.  
After what seemed like both one second and two years, Narsha finally pulled back. “I’m glad you’re okay.”  
She also quickly made her way out of the pool and picking up her heels along the way, she made her way to the changing rooms.  
“Wait!” Narsha didn’t seem to take any notice so Jea followed her to the changing rooms.   
\-------------------------------------  
She hadn’t succeeded in tracking down Narsha, so in stead she settled on dressing herself again first. She took her time, even when she was done, waiting for another thrity minutes in case Narsha showed up. But she didn’t. Sighing, Jea gathered her stuff together and started walking through the halls.  
She stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted a pair of high heels in front of a closed door. Her curiosity got the better of her and she silently put her ear against the door. Nothing. She raised her hand, contemplating on whether to knock or not. Clenching her jaw, she softly knocked 3 times. It was silent for a while.  
“Who is it?”  
“It’s me.”  
Silent again. Growing impatient, Jea took a breath and opened the door. Narsha quickly got up on her feet, straightening her still damp clothes. Jea’s eyes momentarily fell to her slightly see through white shirt, but she forced herself to drag them back up.  
“Can I help you?” Her behaviour seemed very awkward, she was practically holding herself, arms wrapped around herself.  
Even though her tone was as strong as usual, Jea caught the uncertain wavering of her eyes. She was unsure of how to proceed. Never had she ever seen her teacher like this. The closest word she could find to describe it was ‘vulnerable’.  
After a somewhat awkward silence, Jea figured she had to say something. “I’m sorry for worrying you. And the lifeguards too.” She added quickly. Narsha’s shoulder slumped down a little in relief and a small smile made its way to her graceful features.  
“And thank you. For risking your fancy outfit to save me if I actually had been in trouble.” This time the smile actually takes over the whole of her face and Jea feels a warm feeling settling in the pit of her stomach. She extends her hand for Narsha to take it.  
Narsha’s hand is small and cold in her own, but very soft. Very soft. The woman slowly starts pulling her hand away, but Jea is unwilling to part with the softness. Without realising it, she clasps the hand firmly in her own. Narsha gives her a questioning look, a soft blush creeping up on her. Narsha blushing was yet another sight Jea had never seen up until now. Narsha didn’t blush. She was the one who made others blush. The soft pink on her cheeks suited her though.  
The pink matched Narsha’s lipgloss, she noticed. Only difference being that her lips looked a little moist and shiny. The lips parted slightly, causing Jea to be pulled back to reality. She once again dragged her eyes up again, just to meet 2 brown ones staring right back at her.  
Her heart nearly stopped when Narsha leaned in hesitantly. “I’m glad you’re okay.” She placed a soft peck on Jea’s cheek, but it was enough for Jea to lose it. When Narsha pulled away, she missed her proximity already. Without thinking about it, she tugged on the hand she was still holding, crashing them together again. Jea didn’t waste any time pressing her lips on her teacher’s. It took her a while to realise what exactly had just happened, but she didn’t feel any regrets. Narsha on the other hand, pulled back immediately once her brain seemed to have caught up with the situation. “What are you doing?!”  
Jea wasn’t going to let this happen. She wasn’t even the one who always started the flirty conversations, who always left fleeting touches. “We both know where this was heading.” Jea surprised herself with the confidence she showed.  
She caught the visible gulp and jaw-clench of the other woman. “No, this is not happening.” She started to turn away.  
“Fine. Just tell me you don’t want this.” Narsha’s bottom lip disappeared between her teeth as she nervously bit on it. With another sigh, she turned around again with a determined face. “I can’t do this with a student.”  
Jea felt her heart speed up. “So you do want this.” She desperately tried to keep her face straight, but the feeling in her stomach was too strong not be translated into a wide smile. Narsha just looked at her, obviously not finding a single response. Instead she once again tried to tug her hand free from Jea’s, although it wasn’t with as much force as before.  
In not a single one of her many, many daydreams, had Jea ever imagined she would be the one to initiate it. But this was an opportunity she just couldn’t let slip away. She softly tugged on Narsha’s hand again, backing of to the wall behind her. Narsha followed without much resistance. When Jea felt her back press against the wall behind her, her other hand fumbled around until she found the lightswitch. Switching it, they were suddenly surrounded by darkness. Jea couldn’t even make out the shape of the woman in front of her anymore.  
“Just pretend we are not teacher and student today.” She whispered to the blackness in front of her.   
“This is a bad idea.” The woman in front of her finally said, her voice sounding hoarse. It only served to make it all the more exciting for Jea. “It is.” She reached out with her other hand, catching hold of what seemed to be a shoulder. She let her hand glide upwards along a slender neck, a sharp jawline, until she finally found the lips she had been longing for. She felt a hot unsteady breath against her fingertips. It was a very satisfying feeling. She stroked her thumb softly over a bottom lip before leaning in and pressing her lips against the other woman’s once again.  
She felt Narsha freeze before her and pulled back after a while when it didn’t get better. Had she seriously misinterpreted the entire situation? Jea suddenly was glad she had had the idea of turning of the light, which served to hide her uncertainty probably painted all over her face at this very moment. She waited for what seemed like an eternity for any signs of life from Narsha, her hand still softly cupping the woman’s face.  
Jea was certain her heart stopped for a second before speeding up even more when Narsha finally stepped closer, embracing her with one arm while her other hand settled in Jea’s still damp wavy locks. She felt her head softly be pushed forward until she felt soft lips make contact with the corner of her mouth. They corrected themselves quickly, however, forcefully pushing against the whole of her lips now. It didn’t take long for a tongue to push into her own mouth, exploring every inch of it. Jea felt light headed. Her hands had dropped down, settling loosely on Narsha’s hips now. In only a few seconds, she had surrendered all control she had had before. This was more how it had went in her dreams.   
The mouth moved away from her own again, making a path of kisses along her jawline, to her ear. She heard herself moan, but was too absorbed to care. Jea felt herself being pulled from the wall, moving along with Narsha while she started walking backwards. She heard a thumping noise, followed by a soft sound of pain, but before she could inquire Narsha turned them around and softly pushed her down. She felt a surface beneath her and if her memory served her well, which she actually doubted in this situation, it was probably one of the benches in the dressing room. She felt the separate planks push into her back at the weight of someone straddling her. Hands roamed over her upper body until they reached the bottom of her sweater. Instinctively she arched her back, making room to have it pulled over her head. The contrast between the cold air that hit her belly and the warm hand still roaming over it was enough to make her let out another sigh.  
Narsha caught the sound, stopping dead in her tracks. “You’re still sure you want to do this, right?” Even though Jea knew they both couldn’t see anything, she still felt the woman’s eyes upon her. “Very.” Surprised at the deepness of her voice, she cleared her throat, causing a small laugh to erupt from the beauty on top of her. Goosebumps covered her limbs when she felt a hot breath ghost over her stomach, up to her breasts. Simultaneously, a warm hand made its way behind her, carefully unclasping her bra. “With one hand? Impressive.” She breathed out. Hearing her let out some air from a small grin, Jea was almost regretting the fact she had turned the lights off. Her regret was washed away when she heard her bra hit the floor and a warm hand cupper her breast.  
As a reflex she arched her back again and raised her knees, only serving to push Narsha and cause friction down there. “Oh my God.” Narsha bend down, her whole upper body touching Jea’s, her face inches away. “You talk a lot.” She kissed Jea sloppily before pushing back, forcing Jea’s legs down again. “Only because you make me nervous.”  
She heard a questioning “Hmmm?” from the woman before she felt fingers gliding along the edge of her jeans until they found the button. She made quick work of it and before Jea’s brain could even catch up, her pants had disappeared into the blackness around them. Narsha had gotten up and Jea felt frustrated at the sudden loss of any contact. She heard clothes rustle and fall down, her heart was beating in her ears by now. She felt her breathing grow heavy at just the thought of Narsha without any clothes on and if she hadn’t gotten rid of her pants, she’d reach for her phone just to get a glimpse of bare skin.   
The feeling of skin against her calves, up against her thigh sent shivers down her spine. She reached out, but it would seems Narsha had moved again. “How do you even move around without falling down in this darkness?” But she couldn’t wait for an answer as she felt two hands on the insides of her knees. She took a sharp intake of air as the hands slowly glided up towards toward her underwear but disappeared before they reached it again. “What are you doing?” She asked, frustration apparent in her voice. Once again there was only silence.  
She heard soft shuffling but before she could grasp the direction, two hands were once again sliding up her stomach until they reached her breasts. They started softly massaging them and as hard as it was to think, Jea reached out again. This time she got a hold of someone. The bare skin under her hands was glowing hot. For the first time that day, she heard Narsha let out a groan and her hands disappeared from her body once again. Jea didn’t give her any time to leave again and pulled her closer until she had no choice but to crawl on top of her again.  
The feeling of Narsha’s naked body against her own was indescribable. Her hands wove themselves into Narsha’s messy damp hair before dragging her down to kiss her passionately.   
\-----------------------------------------  
Narsha was still convinced this was a horrible idea, but wow. It didn’t feel horrible at all. Jea dragged her down upon herself, fingers entangling in her hair. She felt her breasts press against Jea’s firm ones and just stopped herself from letting out a moan. The younger girl, however, never seemed to stop letting out sighs and moans. It was the most satisfying sound Narsha had heard in a long time. She kissed the girl back passionately but slowly. She didn’t want to rush her into anything after all. Actually, Narsha was afraid she might have taken it too far already.  
She was just contemplating on what to do next when she felt a hand creep up on the inside of her thigh. Her breath got stuck in her throat and she had to stop kissing the girl in fear she wouldn’t get enough air. The hand stopped just inches away from where she wanted it most and she closed her eyes. “Is this okay?” This girl really never stopped talking. She thought it was cute. Not trusting her voice to be steady enough to answer she let out a quick “uh-huh,” before putting her own hand on Jea’s, moving it along. She felt the girl beneath her breathe hard on her throat. “I… I’ve never done this before.”  
She suddenly sounded unsure and Narsha stopped both of their hands, leaving her somewhat frustrated. She wasn’t sure if the girl just meant sex in general of sex with a woman. Not that it mattered that much. “Don’t worry. If you’re absolutely sure about this, I will help you.”  
“I am.” Narsha smiled. To have never done this before, this girl sure was bold. If Narsha had done it her way, she wouldn’t even have had to do anything.  
She guided the girl’s fingers over her sensitive spots, although honestly, she seemed to get the idea of it very fast. Jea seemed to adjust her actions by the sounds that left Narsha’s lips and before she could even prepare, Jea slipped a fingers inside of her. Narsha felt her arm grow tired and lowered herself on Jea’s body. Placing kisses on the the younger woman’s shoulder, she began to move her hips to Jea’s tempo and before long she was squirming on top of her. She managed to keep the cry that threatened to overtake her inside as she slowly reached her peak. Instead she let out short, relatively silent moans with every moment until she finally stopped moving. She closed her eyes tight shut, burying her head in Jea’s neck until the waves of excitement entirely calmed down again. Jea pulled out her fingers and embraced Narsha while she steadied her beathing. A solid five minutes passed before both of them had somewhat calmed down.  
Fingers brushed her messy hair back, trailed her jawline, brushed over her lips. She let out a satisfying breath of air. If she could, she wanted to be in this moment forever.   
\--------------------------------------  
Narsha watched the student enter her class, aware of the stares she was getting from the young men. She smirked to herself. If only they knew. She looked up when someone stopped in front of her desk. Jea. “What can I do for you?”  
She didn’t miss the mischievous twinkle in the girl’s eyes. “A lot I’m sure. But first…” Jea searched her bag until she finally found a white envelope. She put it on the desk before pushing it towards Narsha. “What is this?”  
“I have come to the conclusion that Anatomy and Physiology really isn’t a course for me. I decided to quit.” For a moment Jea just smiles at her and Narsha feels her heartbeat speeding up again. Finally she takes the envelope. “Very well.” She extends her hand and Jea takes it. “I’m sure I’ll see you around. I think I still owe you.” Jea quirks her eyebrow and Narsha shoots her a telling smile. “Can’t wait.”


	5. Jea x Gain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JeA x Gain, Probably like G rated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone. :D  
> This one is a JeAxGain story, cause we didn't have that pairing yet :D And yes, I managed to keep it non-smutty this time, so here's a NOT M rated chapter for once ^^ I've had this one on my harddrive for months and finally took the time to finish it. I hope you'll like it, be sure to leave a review cause you know, that's always fun 8D. If you guys have any specific shipping/setting requests, be sure to mention them :) Enjoy!

Jea pushes her weight against the heavy hospital doors. 10pm. Just in time for her shift. She drinks the last of her coffee before throwing the cup away and makes her way towards the dressing rooms. There seems to be a tense atmosphere in the air. It only takes her a few hallways and a few whispered sentences here and there to piece it somewhat together.  
“Have you heard? Apparently there’s a celebrity on floor 5.”  
“Apparently she had a car accident…”  
“… nothing too bad, some broken ribs and her leg too, I heard.”  
“Son Gain’s manager is keeping people out.”  
Son Gain?  
The singer?  
Jea finally made her way to the dressing room. “Hi!” she greets Miryo, her colleague who seems to have the same shift today. “Oh, hi there.” The other woman looks up, smiling. “I just got called in. Seems as though it’s quite a busy night.”  
“It does seem busier than usual. Also, I heard a few rumours along my way of Son Gain being here? That probably has something to do with it too.”  
Miryo looks up, rolling her eyes. “As if we needed more trouble.”  
“Trouble? How so?”  
Miryo pulls a face. “Well, I don’t know if it’s true, but apparently she’s quite a handful.”  
Jea just smirks. “I didn’t know you were so into gossip.” She finally finishes up and makes her way out. “Talk to you later.” Miryo gives her a small wave and continues dressing.  
\---------------------------------  
Jea was responsible for the third floor along with two other nurses. Usually it was quite calm since most of the patients would sleep at this hour. Today was no different with only a few disturbances. It was exactly the reason why Jea loved taking these night shifts. As if that wasn’t enough, she actually got paid more for it too.  
Jea is ripped from her thoughts by the sudden noise of her beeper. Time to check up on her patients. She makes her way through the halls, checking up on patients & changing infuses. Just when she leaves the last room, she runs into Miryo again. “Hello again” Jea tries to keep her voice down so as not to wake the patients. “Oh, Jea, good. I was just looking for you.” He seems slightly out of breath. “I’m not feeling very well. I wondered if you could cover my shift for me.”  
In jea’s opinion she looked just fine. “Well, if you didn’t notice, I already have a shift to cover right here.” The other woman grabbed her hands in hers. “Please. You always say it’s pretty quiet here usually and you have your beeper if something is wrong with one of the patients. Also… I almost covered mine. Just a few rooms left to check up on.”  
A small groan escapes Jea’s lips before she finally sighs and nods. “Fine, what floor are you on?”  
\-----------------------------------  
Ugh, she owes me big time.  
Only 1 room left to go. One room… with a broad bodyguard in front of it. Oh my god she didn’t…  
“Sick my ass.” She firmly grits her teeth before gathering up courage. “Excuse me, it’s time to change the patient’s infuse.” The broad-shouldered man looks her over for a while. “Where is the other nurse?” Jea straightens her shoulders and clears her throat, feeling a little nervous all of a sudden. “She is not available right now and asked me to fill in for her.” The man looks her over again and for a moment she fears she’ll have to get some kind of proof. Eventually, however, he gives her a small nod and steps aside.  
Resisting the urge to let out all the air she was holding at once in relief, she slips past the guard. Much as expected, this hospital room was way more luxurious and comfortable than the usual ones. Looking at the large bed in the middle of the room, you’d almost think this was a hotel instead of a hospital. The soft beeping of the heart-monitor and medical supplies surrounding the patient, however, gave it away.  
Jea started replacing the infuse while carefully studying the famous singer. The first thing she really noticed was how different the woman looked without the large amount of Smokey-eye make-up. As if the woman feels Jea’s eyes on her own, she suddenly opens them.  
Pretending as if she did not just get a heart attack, she smiles. “How are you feeling?” The other woman remains silent for a while, studying her, before slowly responding.  
“You are so beautiful. Woaaah.”  
Jea just nods and smirks. Yes, she was obviously still under the influence of a lot of drugs. She guessed they would be wearing off soon though. The heart rate monitor seems to be somewhat normal. Maybe a little fast but that could also be due the medication she had been given. Just to make sure, she places her hand across the singer’s forehead, making sure her temperature is fine.  
She’s about to pull away satisfied, when she feel fingers entangling in the tops of her wavy hair. She sighs and grabs the woman’s wrists, putting them down next to her body again.  
Sometimes this job really was like working with children.  
Gain doesn’t protest and just continues looking at her in awe. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Jea impatiently continues checking up on her so she can quickly leave again. When all seems to be in order, she turns towards the patient again.  
“I’m going to leave now. If you need me, just press this button.” She points towards an obvious big red button, but the woman’s eyes are still glued on her own face. “Right… I’ll be going now.” She takes a few steps backwards, wondering if she should do something else. In the end she figures the patient will probably fall asleep again soon and she softly closes the door behind her. She nods at the guard in front of the door, and fast-walks through the hallway until she reaches the coffee machine. Well that was weird.  
\---------------------------------  
It turns out Gain had seen the Button Jea had pointed at after all. In fact, Jea almost regretted pointing it out in the first place. This was the sixth time the woman had pressed the button! SIX TIMES! Jea had sent Miryo about 43 messages already, cursing her over and over. Not that it would do any good now. She made her way back to room 308. By now the bodyguard just sighed an immediately stepped aside when spotting her.  
-  
“What is it now?”  
“I wanted to touch your hair.” Resisting the urge to face palm herself, she puts on the best smile she can muster. “Miss Gain, I’m afraid you can’t press the button for stuff like this. This is a very busy hospital and I have more patients with more pressing matters than you at the moment.” That was not entirely true but oh well. The other woman was so drugged on medication, Jea doubted she would even remember any of this tomorrow. At least she didn’t seem to be in any pain, so maybe it was worth it. Debatable.  
A cute pout appears on her face and Jea can’t hold her laughter any longer. “Can you just stay with me for a while? I’m not used to being alone.”  
Jea ponders on it for a while, but grabs a chair in the end, placing it next to her bed. “You don’t say.”  
It takes surprisingly little time for Gain to get sick of her own nonsense talk and in not even twenty minutes she seems to be vast asleep again. Somewhat relieved Jea silently places the chair back in the corner where it was before and sneaks out the room. The guard has apparently been exchanged by another one and he nods as Jea comes out. “I hope she hasn’t been of too much trouble so far?”  
Jea cracks a smile. “Not at all.” Maybe the singer wasn’t as bad as everyone believed after all.  
\------------------------------  
Having worked ‘till 6 am, Jea was exhausted. Even though she only left her bed at 4 pm or so, she still felt physically tired. Jea blamed Gain for making her run 2 floors up for God knows how many times. Even though she’d like to be angry with her for that, how could she. The woman was obviously not herself and with that pout? How could Jea, or anyone for that matter, refuse her something. Nonetheless, she would be happy when Miryo took up her own shift again. Working two shifts at the same time was just too much.  
Jea spent the rest of her evening slacking off in front of the tv, letting her muscles get some well-deserved rest. She ate some pasta, letting her eyes rest for only a minute. Or so she thought. 9.34pm. Time to leave again.  
Sometimes it seemed as though her life was work, work, work and work alone. But in the end she didn’t really care. She liked her job and it wasn’t as if anybody was actually waiting for her at home.  
Arriving at the hospital at precisely 10pm again, she picked up her schedule for the night, making her way to the dressing room again. Just like the day before Miryo was there also. Even though she wasn’t exactly mad at her anymore, she just decided to go with the act. Slamming her schedule down on the woman’s head she yelled “Yah!” Miryo jumped, dropping the shirt she was holding. “Oh my God! You gave me a heart attack!”  
“Well, you deserve it! Why didn’t you tell me Son Gain was one of the patients you were so graciously handing over to me?”  
“Aaah… I forgot to mention. I was just feeling so horrible and…”  
“You totally went clubbing, am I right?” She opens her mouth to protest but ends up giving an apologetic shrug instead. “I’m sorry J.A., it’s just that after two hours Gain was already giving me a headache.” Jea quirks an eyebrow. “So you decided to ditch me with her. How nice of you.”  
“I owe you one”  
“More than one probably. But oh well… Honestly I didn’t think she was that bad. Although it was pretty exhausting. Either way, she’s all yours again today.”  
Jea turns around, pulling her shirt over her head to replace it with her work clothes until she gets interrupted. “Actually…”  
She throws the shirt she pulled off to Miryo. “You have got to be kidding me. I’m not taking your shift again.” The other woman puts her hands up in defence. “It’s not me this time. Didn’t you check your schedule yet? Apparently she refused to be treated by anyone else but you.”  
Jea just stands there, blinking for a while. “What?”  
“Yeah. From what I hear, it’s a miracle the hospital succeeded in convincing her not to call you in earlier. Ugh… She’s really such a spoiled brat.” She throws her hands up in the air. “I’m not complaining though. Although I do feel for you. What the hell did you do for her to request you back?”  
Jea pulls up her shoulders. “How should I know? I didn’t even think she would remember anything seeing how much medication she was actually on.”  
“Poor you. Either way, you had better get going. Wouldn’t want to upset the princess.”  
\-----------------------------  
When she reached room 308, the bodyguard in front of the door lets out a relieved huff of air. “There you are. Maybe she’ll finally stop nagging now.” She briefly wonders if a bodyguard should say that about his own client but just shrugs it off in the end. The guard steps aside once again and Jea enters the room. Contrary to the previous day, Gain was now sitting upright in the bed, swiftly flipping through the pages of some magazine. Actually, Jea is pretty sure she can’t see anything on the pages at that speed. Jea smiles when Gain finally looks up.  
“What took you so long? I thought your shift started at 10. I’m dying. Bring me something to eat… Please.”  
The smile that had covered her face was quickly wiped away. Who the hell did this woman think she was? She takes a moment to calm herself before forcefully putting another smile on her face and answering. “I wasn’t aware of the fact my schedule got changed. I will also need to check up on you first before I’ll be able to bring you something to eat.”  
The woman sighs and continues swiping the pages of the magazine. “Not aware? I asked for a change this morning right after I woke up. You should have had plenty of time.”  
Unable to keep the smile on her face any longer, she just settles for rolling her eyes. “Some people actually need sleep.” Jea says, before mumbling “especially after working with demanding patients.”  
Gain looks up and stares blankly. For a moment Jea wonders if maybe she had heard her, but she simply turns back to her magazine after a few more seconds. “How’s your leg doing? And your ribs?”  
Even though it must hurt, she had been very lucky to only break a few ribs and a leg after a car accident. Jea had seen much worse in this hospital.  
Gain just shrugs without looking up. “It hurts.” She sighs and throws the magazine next to her bed on the ground. “Now are you going to get me something to eat?  
\--------------------------------  
Things went on like that for about a week until she was finally discharged. It may have only been a week but to jea, it felt like months. The first few days after she was finally gone had seemed so much calmer. She didn’t have to run at every whim of the superstar anymore, and most of her patients were actually civilised. In just a week, she had forgotten already that some people actually were respectful.  
It only took her a few days to get back into her routine and only a few more to get bored of it.  
I can’t believe this. She treated me horribly and I’m actually starting to miss her.  
\-----------------------------------  
JeA looks up from her coffee when she sees a nervous Miryo poke her head around the door. “Hi, what’s up?”  
She awkwardly makes her way inside, grabbing a chair and placing herself in front of Jea. “I… I almost feel guilty saying this but… Gain is back for her check-up…” Jea doesn’t look up from her coffee, trying to keep her uninterested expression in place. “What about it?” She swears she hears the other woman gulp. “She doesn’t want to go with anyone but you.” Jea quirks an eyebrow, her heart beating excitedly. “I’m no doctor. I can’t do her check-up.”  
Miryo shrugs. “I don’t think she expects you to do her check-up. She just… wants you to be there I guess?” This time she doesn’t try to hide her smile and simply stands up. “Very well. You’ll cover for my patients, right?”  
“What? No protest? Don’t tell me you’ve grown fond of her?” Jea lets out a dismissive sound, making sure her back is turned to Miryo so she can’t see her radiant smile.  
\------------------------------------  
The check-up is really awkward. Gain is sitting there in her underwear, her eyes never leaving JeA as the doctor is slowly stretching and folding her leg. “Do you feel any pain at all?”  
“None.” She says, still looking at Jea.  
“It looks like you’ve made a full recovery then. I’ll fill out the paperwork and you won’t have to come back.”  
“Great.” She slides of the table while the doctor takes a seat at his desk.  
Jea hesitantly steps towards Gain while the woman is putting on her jeans again. “Can I ask you something?”  
Gain stops fumbling around with the button of her trousers and puts her full focus on Jea once again. “Sure.”  
“Why do you always request me specifically? Miryo is a good nurse too.”  
Gain’s eyes roam over Jea’s face for a moment, before she licks her lips. “I like you.”  
Jea feels her face grow hot. How could this woman possibly be so blunt? Gain seems to have noticed the rise in temperature in her face and the ghost of a smile plays along her lips. Did she just make Son Gain smile? Whatever it was, it was enough to put a smile on her own face.  
\----------------------------  
It didn’t even take a week for Gain to be back in the hospital. Jea stared at the cut in Gain’s finger. “You came to the hospital for this?” She quirked an eyebrow at the woman in front of her. “No, I didn’t.”  
Jea sighed. This woman. Really.  
She turned around to find some disinfectant. When she turned back, she found Gain’s eyes still on her. Where as it used to be annoying and awkward she had grown used to it by now. “You don’t have many friends, do you?”  
The woman hesitated for a bit before shaking her head. Jea licked her lips. Debating on whether or not to actually say something. “You know,” she carefully started, “maybe if you weren’t so rude to people, they would actually like you more.”  
She cocked her head. “But Jea unnie, you like me, right?” Jea once again felt her face heat up, but didn’t miss the twinkle in Gain’s eyes this time. She was enjoying this. “Of course I do.” Jea expected at least a slight blush, but there was nothing. Just a satisfied smile. “Good.”  
\---------------------------------  
This was getting more ridiculous. “What the hell do you expect me to do about a bruise? There is literally nothing I can do.” She nervously played with a pen she had been carrying around. What was even more ridiculous was that she was actually getting payed a ridiculous sum of money for Gain’s “emergencies”.  
“You could kiss it better.” Gain raised her knee a bit to give her a better view of the bruise. Jea’s pen dropped to the floor. She didn’t even blush anymore, instead she brought her index fingers up to her temples to slowly massage them. When she had calmed herself somewhat she opened her eyes again and returned Gain’s ever present gaze. She was casually sipping the water she had asked Jea to bring her a few minutes prior.  
She had gone overboard and she knew it all too well. Jea could see the twinkles of pleasure in her eyes. There was only one way to settle this. “Okay.”  
She dropped down to her knees, and to her satisfaction Gain almost choked on her water when she placed a long wet kiss on the bruise. “There.” She smiled sweetly at the “patient” before making her way back to her desk. Gain was left with her mouth open. Once she realised that, she quickly closed it. Instead it was replaced with a smile. An actual genuine smile!  
She also made her way to Jea’s desk now. She didn’t take a seat in the chair in front of it. She placed herself on the corner of the desk, directly facing Jea.  
Jea pretended to be reading something in her book of… well, she didn’t exactly know of what but anything would do. It didn’t take long though as Gain flipped it closed. Jea was very aware she should be annoyed and did her best to act the part. But somehow, over the past weeks she had grown to find it endearing.  
She sighed before looking up, meeting the woman’s eyes again. “Is there something else I can help you with?”  
Gain crossed her legs, no doubt fully aware of the fact it pushed her skirt up her thighs some more. Jea partly didn’t want to give in, but she couldn’t help but throw a quick glance at the milky white thighs in front of her. Of course Gain didn’t miss it either. This time an actual laugh escaped the younger woman. A laugh?!  
“Well, you know, my lip has been hurting for a while now. I think it’s bruised too.”  
Jea let her head rest on her chair while laughter just erupted. “Fine. You win! What do you want me to do?” It wasn’t a serious question, but one that Gain seemed to have been waiting for. Her answer followed immediately.  
“Give me your phone number.”


	6. FOR FUTURE UPDATES CHECK

Hiya, I had kind of forgotten I uploaded my one-shots on here too >___< (Thank you random guests for leaving kudos to remind me :') )   
In any case, I have uploaded some new chapters onto asianfanfics, so if you're itnerested feel free to continue reading there :)

http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/995993/6/beg-collection-beg-browneyedgirls-gain-miryo-narsha-girlxgirl-jea

Thank you for your support! <3


End file.
